1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards safety devices for candles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically actuating candle snuffers and extinguishers.
2. Background Art
One of the hottest selling products in today's market are candles. These candles come in all shapes, sizes, colors, scents, and containers. Increasingly, candles are being used to set atmosphere, light rooms, change the smell of a room with fragrances, or the like. Unfortunately, one common feature of all candles is that when left unattended for too long a period of time or disturbed they can cause fires. Recently, there has been a real increase in the frequency, severity, and reporting of fires. The worst cases are when these fires are in apartment houses or social houses since there is an even larger potential for damage to property, and even worse, an increased potential for death.
Manufacturers have recognized this problem and are trying to combat the increasing occurrence of fires caused by candles by producing candles in containers, such as jars or the like. Although this solution has been moderately successful in some ways, there are still fires starting because of unattended or forgotten candles being in these containers or when these candles are disturbed in some fashion. One reason for this is users falsely assumed the candles in containers are safer because of their configuration.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety device for candles in containers that automatically extinguishes a candle in a container after a user selected predetermined duration of time has passed. Further, there is a need for a safety device for candles in containers that can automatically extinguish the candle if the container is disturbed.